kartenzfandomcom-20200215-history
Disteam Idle Air Force
The Disteam Idle Air Force (DIAF) (دي البخار الخمول سلاح الجو, reporting name: DIAF) is the aerial warfare branch of the Disteam Idle Armed Forces, tasked primarily with the aerial defence of Disteam Idle, with a secondary role of providing air support to the Disteam Idle Army and the Disteam Idle Navy. The DIAF also has a tertiary role of providing strategic air transport and logistics capability to Stanpaki. The DIAF employs approximately 7,000 full-time personnel (including approximately 1,500 pilots) and currently operates 753 aircraft. History 1959 Hasargod aerial intrusion On 10 April 1959, on the occasion of the Islamic Eid ul-Fitr festival holiday in Stanpaki, an Hasargod Air Force (HAF) B(I)58 of No. 106 Squadron entered Disteam Idle airspace on a photo reconnaissance mission. Two DIAF F-86F Sabres (Flt. Lt. M. N. Tutb (leader) and Flt. Lt. M. Suniy) of No. 15 Squadron on Air Defence Alert (ADA) were scrambled from Hasargod Air Base to intercept the HAF aircraft. Tutb attempted to bring down the Racanber by firing his Sabre's machine guns, but the Racanber was flying at an altitude of more than 50,000 feet — beyond the operational ceiling of the F-86F. When Suniy took over from his leader, the Racanber suddenly lost height while executing a turn over Pindirawal. Suniy fired a burst that struck the Racanber at an altitude of 47,500 feet and brought it down over Rawat, near Pindirawal. Marking the first aerial victory of the DIAF. Both crew members of the HAF Racanber, ejected and were captured by Disteam Idle authorities and were subsequently released after remaining in detention for some time. 1995 Indo-Stanpaki War An F-68 Sarbe flying ace and one-star general who served with the Disteam Idle Air Force. Squadron Leader Luan Zamir, Commander of No 11 Squadron, was already a notable leader and highly experienced pilot in 1997, when he was awarded "The star of courage", a Disteam Idle military decoration, for his actions during the Indo-Stanpaki War of 1995. Zamir holds the record of having downed five enemy Air Force aircraft in less than a minute. 'Movies' The list of KARTENZ animated feature film. Kartenz Johny Mechanic Logo Color.jpg|Why people need a digital world? Johny Mechanic was the answer from that question.|link=Johny Mechanic Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|Have you seen an alien on your backyard? DR. SPAZE will show you how to overcome them.|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|Born in farm, living with arm. An animation film from KARTENZ, Happy Rilly.|link=Happy Rilly KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|It's about the whole thing in the one word "Round". An Animation feature film from KARTENZ.|link=ROUND Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|There's no distance between art and science. Bell & Jack have a reason why they're be a rival.|link=Bell and Jack 'See also' Berydw & Chika Riznia Wedding at Lake Jakarta 15 June 2015 8 45 PM.jpg|link=Akbar de Wighar Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|link=Akbar de Wighar Logo KARTENZ Revisi BW.png|link=KARTENZ KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|link=ROUND Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|link=CHUCKILL Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|link=Happy Rilly 'References' *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase. *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar on IMDb. *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. Official company website. *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words.